1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and more particularly to optical connectors for decreasing loss of optical signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connector used on a computer would be an inevitable trend of development for increasing signal transmission rate. China Patent CN201435225Y discloses an optical connector which is based on USB 3.0 connector and added some optical fibers to the current USB 3.0 connector for adapting development of electronic industry. The optical connector includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts retained on the insulative housing, an optical module, and a spring connecting the insulative housing and the optical module. The insulative housing has a cavity recessed from a lower surface thereof, a cutout behind the cavity and a first post extending toward the cavity from a rear inner wall of the cutout. The optical module has a base movably received in the cavity and a number of fibers retained on the base to transmit optical signal. The base has a second post backwardly extending from a rear end thereof. The first and second posts are located at a same line along a front to back direction and face to each other. The spring has two ends. One end of the spring rings on the first post, and another end of the spring rings on the second post to connecting the insulative housing and the optical module together.
When the optical connector is inserted into a mating connector, the optical module would be pushed backwardly, at this time, the spring is compressed which easily make a middle position of the spring offset upwardly or laterally, then the spring will drive a rear side of the optical module to offset upwardly or laterally. Therefore, an optical module of the mating connector can not exactly mate with the optical module of the optical connector along the front to back direction, which will increase loss of the optical signal transmission.
Hence, an improved optical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.